1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers in which articles are randomly and loosely retained and more specifically to a system for conveniently confining the articles within such a container so that they are not jostled when the container is transported. The system includes an enclosable bladder that is forcibly draped over the articles to retain their position and wherein the bladder is capable of retaining liquids in such a manner that the liquids can either be poured from the container or dispensed from the container under pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers such as insulated coolers used to temporarily retain and transport food or other products in a relatively constant thermal environment are relatively old in the art. With improvements in insulation, the containers have been improved through the years but typically include an open-topped body having side walls and a bottom wall made of a thermal insulating material and a removable or pivotally mounted lid or top adapted to selectively close the open top of the body with the lid also being made of a thermal insulating material. Conventional latches and handles are provided to hold the lid in a closed position such that the entire container can be easily transported.
Since coolers of the type above-described do not have self-contained cooling systems, the users of such coolers frequently place ice cubes or other temporary refrigerant material into the cooler to retain a desired temperature for some period of time. Typically, the space within the cooler is not completely filled with the articles being retained therein, and accordingly, when the container is transported, the articles themselves may be jostled or displaced. In addition, the articles are exposed directly to the coolant material which in the case of free ice will melt over a period of time thereby leaving the articles directly exposed to the resultant water.
It is therefore desirable that coolers of the afore-noted type include means for separating the coolant medium from the articles being retained in the cooler and, further, for confining the articles so that they are not unnecessarily displaced during transportation.
It is to satisfy the above needs that the present invention has been developed.